Sightseeing in London
by Coelectichi
Summary: Sequel to Flying is Rarely Fun. Joey is dragging Seto around London after Seto was so annoying on the plane. Dedicated to melodyz07.


Heva: This story is dedicated to melodyz07 as she gave me the idea to write it and came up with the bit at the end.

Coel: It was a really sweet and fluffy idea and I don't think your story really lives up to the original idea.

Heva: I know and I'm never going to upload it as I keep making changes to it because I don't think it's good enough so I'm just going to upload it now before it drives me crazy trying to improve it.

Coel: -rolls eyes at heva- Just stop thinking it's inadequate and get on with the story.

Heva: Fine. I don't own Yugioh even though I wish I did. Enjoy the story.

--

I know that I sort of deserve this after ignoring him on the plane, but I was trying to get some work done and I'm sure that this is not fair. I agreed to take him out around London, even on the London Eye, this afternoon as he had to sit through that meeting this morning and had to put up with me on the plane, but this is not fair!

I lean back on Joey as the train starts moving again. The underground is packed with people and I'm sat on Joey's lap due to all the seats being taken. After he was sent into hysterics at me nearly falling over when it stopped I decided to accept his offer of letting me sit on his lap. Sometimes I wish I was single and didn't have to put up with being dragged around London, especially if it means I can avoid the London underground system and the crowds.

The train pulls to a stop at another station and Joey puts his arms around my waist to stop me falling off his lap. It's the little things that always make me like spending time with Joey. You wouldn't think it from the way he acts most of the time but he can be really caring sometimes, other times he can be a real pain in the neck, but he does little things to make me smile. There's the way he always rings me to say goodnight if I'm not with him. There's the way he will fetch me a cup of coffee if I look like I need it. There's the way he'll always make sure that his friends ask me if I want to join them on their little day trips to the arcade or wherever, not that I ever accept but it's nice to be considered.

"Our stop's the next one," I tell Joey as the train starts moving again.

Trains have always annoyed me, especially English trains. I don't know what the English have managed to get wrong but they are always late. Trains in general are like planes for me. I'm regularly forced to have long journeys on them both. I hate them both and they make me feel ill, I'm never able to sleep on journeys and when there are other people there I get annoyed at them.

"Ok, up we get Seto," Joey says as he pushes me off his lap. I stand up just as the train stops and manage to grab hold of Joey to prevent myself falling over. He starts laughing again and is still laughing as we leave the station.

"Where are we going first then?" I ask Joey as we walk along the street. We're in the centre of London and I already want to leave. The place is packed with shoppers due to it being just after christmas with all the sales on. Thinking about it I need to get Joey a birthday present soon. Why on earth does he have to have his birthday so soon after Christmas? I remember his birthday last year when I replaced one of those blue eyes statues outside my office with a statue of a red eyes black dragon. I don't know how I'm going to top that this year, hopefully he'll give me some sort of hint about what he wants or I'm going to have to ask all his friends until they give me some ideas.

"The London Dungeon of course," I groan at the puppy's enthusiasm. Spending time walking around what is more or less a haunted house attraction is not my idea of fun.

--

I sigh loudly to try and hint to Joey that I'm fed up. He either didn't hear me or didn't care as he ran to look at the next wax model in the Jack the Ripper exhibits. I follow him, hoping that this will be over soon. Glancing around the dimly lit room at the other visitors, most of which were sharing Joey's keenness for the macabre displays, I felt decidedly claustrophobic. I shivered slightly at the feeling, before noticing the pup watching me.

"Did a ghost just walk through you or something?" Joey asked me with grin. Not in the mood to play along or argue I just gave him a glare.

"Are you ready to go yet?" I ask, letting my annoyance show in my voice as my glare fails to dull his enthusiasm.

"Fine. Let's go." The sigh he had made me realise he wasn't happy with my attitude but I just wanted to get out to get rid of this feeling of claustrophobia.

--

I was still feeling claustrophobic when we entered the science museum. I think that Joey decided we should visit here because I might enjoy it but my dislike of large crowds was affecting me too much. Most of the time I can avoid crowds, being a multimillionaire really does have its good points, and very rarely have to experience being in them nowadays.

I glanced around the exhibits nearby and noticed that Joey had led us to the second floor with 'the history of computing and maths'. I smiled slightly, despite my unease, at the way my pup had thought about what I might be interested in as well as himself when planning what to see today. To say thanks I decided to try and put on a false sense of interest whilst trying to ignore the choking sense of being surrounded.

When Joey began getting jumpy and looking as if he wanted to leave I showed no reluctance and we walked back out through the gift shop. It was here that I felt my arm grabbed as Joey found something to buy. Five minutes later we were leaving with Joey holding a box of fudge in a tin showing various pictures of landmarks in London and with a t-shirt showing some form of abstract art that claimed to be a picture of the London Eye, our next destination.

--

I sat alone in the hotel room, Joey had left about half an hour ago after complaining that if I was going to be in a bad mood all afternoon and evening he would go sightseeing on his own. He had slammed the door on his way out leaving me rather stunned at his sudden outburst. I'm never sure quite how to cope when he does something like this but I knew that today was my fault. This had resulted in calling in a few favours ode to me by some business men I've had some questionable dealings with, but nothing's too much for my pup. It was about six thirty when I left the hotel and began making my way to the bridge. As I approached I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my puppy.

I smiled in the candle light as I saw him approach only ten minutes after the text was sent.

"Sorry," I apologise as he walks towards me and the table set up for a romantic candle lit diner in the middle of the bridge. The candle flames flicker in the slight breeze and send shadows dancing across my love's face. His smile makes me smile in return and I can't help but get that warm fuzzy feeling people are always talking about in sappy romance novels, ok I admit to enjoy reading quite a number of them, more than once.

"I can't ever stay mad at you. I get annoyed, then you do something like this." I continue to smile at his compliment and take a step forward to brush my lips against his before pulling back to stare into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Nothing is impossible for you, my puppy."

--

Coel: Just stop making adjustments and leave it alone already!

Heva: -sigh- I guess it's alright. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading it and leave a review to make me happy.


End file.
